Insanity
by AtchanKaze
Summary: I had a bad childhood. Nothing but losing everything I love. People who say Believing in yourself will bring you happiness , well they're all bunch of liars. Life is just shit for me. I thought what's the point of life if nothing good comes for me. That's the last time I ever said or thought . Because that's the day I met the most Amusing person... Jeffrey X Reader
1. The New Begnning

In the deepest, darkest forest. A 13th year old boy is running for his fragile life. He trips over a branch which his ankle is struck. A deep cut of bloodly red blood dripping down his leg. Making him in pain. Looking back he sees his Murderer, dressed in complete black , carrying his weapon ready for the attack. The boy frees himself and runs. Too weak for the pain, he falls down on the main road. A little of blood making its way down his face. With a blurry vision he sees the Murderer approaching him. The boy is shaking and closes his eyes waiting for death to approach him. He feels the weapon's edge sharp edge on his neck and the murderer says the final words to the boy'' Sayonara''. He gets ready to end it all but fails to do it. The boy is carried to a car and is driving away leaving a lifeless Murderer. The boy walks up to meet a couple. They are ready to adopt the boy making him their son, their new family. They boy accepts and is ready to leave his past.

Hi, I'm Jeffrey Woods, but people call me Jeff. I am 17th years old. My parents and my bro Liu died, no sorry killed by a Murderer. I go to ANS ( academy National School). I have quite few friends. My best friend Ben Drowned, He's a big goofy. I really don't give a damn what people think of me or my friends. But if anyone messes with me or my friends I will beat the shit out of them. I have dark black hair with a few spikes sticking out. Ocean blue eyes. Yeah you could say I have a great life. That until I met a girl , a beautiful girl but I hate her. The way she's a Missy good-to-shoe. Ugh it makes me sick. You wanna know who she is. Her name's is (y/n). I hate her.


	2. Deadly Dirty Desires

You were heading to your next period. You wore a yellowly, sunny, flowerly dress with flats. You were about to enter when you bumped into someone.

'' I-I'm so sorry''. You look up to see a boy with dirty-blond hair and blue eyes. He wore a t-shirt with red and blue mixed , dark blue jeans and sneakers. His grin grew wider and took a step closer to you.

'' well hello there baby, if you were so interested in me you should have told me''. You rolled your eyes. Its none other than Randy Cullen . He's the most popular boy in school. He flirts with every girl. He has his own fanclub.

'' I-I'm not I-Interested in y-you''. Randy made you scared and you were backed up to a wall. Randy put his hand on the side of your head and used hos other to stroke your cheeks. You made your head move when he got to close. He started to lick your neck and you just felt hopeless. He soon reached your ear, and you finally stopped him.

'' Stop Please!''.

'' Come on babe, you like it don't you''.

'' no I don't , I'm not your some slut or whore girl which you like''.

'' oh but you will''. Randy tried to kiss you by forcing and putting his hand on your face. You with all your dainty hands did everything to stop him. Your eyes shut tight with few tears coming out, when you open them you saw the boy on the floor with a few blood drops coming down from his nose. Randy gets up and glares at the person who punched him in the nose.

'' what's your problem man ?''. The hoodie boy looks up and says in a low voice '' you were teasing her''.

'' so it's none of your business, she's my girl and I can do what ever I want''. You were backed up the wall scared, holding your books against your chest , not looking at the fight.

'' she's not your girl and you better go before worse things happen to you''.

'' what can you do huh?''. The hoodie boy smirked and did a flip kicking Randy in the chin. Randy falls back and feels a knife on his neck. The other says'' that's what is going happen if you don't beat it''.

Randy gets up and leaves. You look up to see the hoodie boy leaving. You should out to him. '' t-thank you''. The hoodie boy starts to walk again. You start to get angry. '' hey you could have replied your welcome''.

He stops and smirks'' and why should I?''. you reply '' it shows a little manner''. The hoodie boy shakes his head . '' whatever ''. he walks again .

'' what's you're problem ? , what did I ever do to you?''.

'' It's all about you, you're missy goody to shoe. The way getting good grades , being nice and friendly to everyone. Ugh you make me sick''.

You smirk '' you're jealous of me''.

'' WHAT!?''.

'' you're jealous that I get good grades , everyone's friends with me. My reputation is better than yours''.

You drop your books when the hoodie boy runs up to you blocking your way. He was a inch away from your lips . You could see the anger in his eyes. You gulp and say nothing.

'' Listen , you don't talk about my reputation . You know nothing about me. And about jealously, you're just a nothing girl and I don't give a damn about your good grades''.

You only sent him daggers.

'' well I'll will never choose a good for nothing boy like you''.

The hoodie boy didn't reply so you continued.

'' you're just a troublemaker , you don't care about your studies and play with every girls feelings . Just use them and then throw them away. You're just a play bo- you were cut and you're eyes widened when you feel the hoodie boy's lips against yours. You're so lost in the pleasure , you're eyes start to close and you kiss him back. You don't know what made you do it but it just felt it... nice. You feel the hoodie boy's hand going under your shirt and massaging your breast. You let out a moan . You inner animal is rising, you know you want more from him. You can tell he wants more too by his body actions. You're moment was perfect when...

RING...

you two break apart panting. The hoodie boy smirks and walks away. You slid down on the ground . You're hands are covering your body. You're heart is racing fast. You couldn't believe what happened, but some reason you... liked it. You shake your head and pick up your books and leave for home.

Once the Hoodie boy arrived at his home and remembering the event eailer he smirks'' might as well have some fun with her''.


End file.
